forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna/Supports
Anna and Chase C Support *'Anna': Psssst, over here. *'Chase': Er, I saw you and was going to ignore you, but with the loud “psssst”-ing and the arm waving, I guess I have no choice but—hey, wait. What’s this? *'Anna': Just this new romance book I picked up the other day. *'Chase': And you’re shoving it in my face because…? *'Anna': Because it is just your type of story! *'Chase': How would you know what my type of story is? *'Anna': Oh, you know, you buy your books through my sisters. Word travels fast when you’ve got this big of a family. *'Chase': Well, thanks, I guess. *'Anna': Welcome! But you’ve still got to pay for it. Restocking fees and whatnot. *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Hello? You there? *'Chase': ….. *'Anna': Reading already? You haven’t even bought the book! *'Chase': This is the worst thing I’ve ever read. You can have it back, because I’m not buying it. I like romance, yes, but not that sort of badly-written trash. Have a good day. *'Anna': Hey, get back here! You should be loving this story! (Great. Bought the whole series wholesale for him and he’s not liking it. How’s an Anna supposed to make money like this?) Anna and Julius C Support *'Anna': Hey! *'Julius': Hi? *'Anna': New rule. *'Julius': What? New rule? *'Anna': Effective right now, you're my adoptive nephew. *'Julius': Excuse me? *'Anna': You heard me right. No ifs ands or buts. You are to refer to me as auntie Anna from now on, okay? *'Julius': Uh, no. No thanks. Fuck that. *'Anna': Why not? It'll be fun! *'Julius': Anna, I'm a full grown man and I don't need to be adopted...as a nephew? By someone who seems to be younger than me. *'Anna': Psh, you don't know how old I am. *'Julius': I don't care. I'm not your nephew. *'Anna': Aw, come on! Please? *'Julius': I don't understand why you're insisting on this so much. *'Anna': Because it'll be fun! Kayla can be your aunt too. Or maybe she can be your mom or something. *'Julius': Okay, I know Kayla's younger than me. So no, not gonna happen. *'Anna': Damn... Anna and Kayla C Support *'Anna': Hey there, Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hi. *'Anna': Are you free right now? *'Kayla': Yeah, I'm good. What do you need? *'Anna': I just want to hang out. You seem like someone I can actually approach. I get the feeling that nobody here really likes me much. Except for you. *'Kayla': Oh, they just don't like you yet because you come off as sort of in charge of everything. We already have so many people in charge around here. Knifez, Florence, Sam, the new guy Joos...Plus all the royalty. They're just scared of you encroaching on their leadership. *'Anna': ...Maybe it's my hair. Do people not like redheads? *'Kayla': Heh, I'm fine with redheads. *'Anna': So you like me! *'Kayla': I'm warming up to you, yeah. B Support *'Anna': Hey Kayla! *'Kayla': Oh, hey. *'Anna': Are you busy? *'Kayla': Nah, not really. What do you need? *'Anna': I want to put together a surprise for everyone and I need your help. *'Kayla': A surprise? *'Anna': Everyone's been running themselves ragged and I think they deserve a nice gift for working so hard! *'Kayla': Okay, and why do you need my help? *'Anna': I need someone good with magic that I can trust, so I came to you, naturally. *'Kayla': Oh, cool. I guess I could help out. What do you need? *'Anna': Oh, this is gonna be so great! Come with me and we'll make this thing extraordinary in no time. *'Kayla': What is it exactly that I'm doing? *'Anna': You'll see! It'll be fun, I promise. *'Kayla': That's never a good thing to hear... A Support *'Kayla': Anna! *'Anna': Kayla!! *'Kayla': Okay, when are we gonna spring our surprise on everyone? *'Anna': Oh, right, that. Very soon, promise! *'Kayla': You've been saying that for months! I'm starting to think it's never gonna happen. *'Anna': Oh, don't be silly. It'll definitely happen. I just gotta wait for the right time. *'Kayla': Anna, you're so bad about this. You keep talking about how you're gonna do this and do that, get new shipments of this, pay off that, but you never do any of the cool stuff you talk about! *'Anna': Of course I do. *'Kayla': Oh yeah? What about the time you promised you'd get me more spell books without having to dip into the convoy? I've burned through three in that time. Three! *'Anna': Well— *'Kayla': And that time you said you'd make little figurines of all the Shepherds? You've made one. One! And it was Julius, of all people! Talk about creating a false demand! *'Anna': Wood-carving is hard and takes a lot of time to do. *'Kayla': Still, you gotta learn to follow through with your promises. Because right now you're batting...a really low average! *'Anna': Sports terms are hard, eh? *'Kayla': Yes... *'Anna': Okay, Kayla. You've made your point. I know I have a problem with this, but there's just so much that I want to do and not a whole lot of time to do it. From now on, I'll try to follow through on all of my promises! *'Kayla': There we go. Now let's start with that surprise, yeah? *'Anna': Hmm...let's start with some wood carvings! Who should I make next? Joos? Or maybe Spencer. I could make two separate Signele ones. One human form and one Taguel form. Which one would sell better? I know Joos would buy both, but which would appeal to all audiences? *'Kayla': Oh, geeze... Category:Supports